20 Stories of Conan & Ayumi: Heartfelt or Heartache?
by Melpomene-the-Tragic-Parody
Summary: IN PROGRESS: These are a collection of 20 stories around Conan Edogawa and Ayumi Yoshida in random order. / Sweet Ayumi has always loved intelligent Conan, but does Conan actually love her too? Or does he love someone else? / Might have some angst and AUs in later chapters. Criticism is welcome.
1. Walking Home

**DISCLAIMER: Case Closed/Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I, like everyone else on this fan fiction site, make no claims of owning it. I can come up with ideas, but I'm not a genius like him.**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Conan Edogawa, Ayumi Yoshida**

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS: Ai Haibara, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Ran Mouri**

**PLOT SUMMARY: The Detective Boys are walking home together. Along the way, Ayumi enjoys watching Conan smile, but ponders over its reasons.**

**RATING: K**

**GENRE: Friendship/Romance**

* * *

**Conan Edogawa & Ayumi Yoshida**

_**Walking Home**_

* * *

She knew he didn't want to engage in their conversation. Like most days, his hands were casually stuffed into his pockets and his cute face was leaned up towards the sky. His sharp, intelligent blue eyes were distant, gazing on at something she couldn't see, with his lips puckered and his brows narrows.

She wondered what he thought about when he went off into the distance like this, inattentive to the jokes and games. He only ever brought himself back down to earth whenever Mitsuhiko tried to stump him with a riddle, and only spared a few seconds to correctly solve the riddle, leaving Genta and Mitsuhiko disappointed once more that they couldn't outwit him.

They all stopped with the crowd and waited to cross the street. Haibara stood between Ayumi and Conan, her passive expression unwavering as the cars sped past them, blowing back their hair with their velocity. Ayumi fixed the strap of her bag as she waited with the others for the light to change color.

A minute later, the light changed color and they continued on their journey to their homes.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked after a while. "Are you alright? You haven't spoken since Mitsuhiko-kun's riddle."

Conan's relaxed posture tensed as his blue eyes snapped towards Ayumi and the others. "Ah," he said nervously. "I—uh, I'm fine, really!" he added in a cheery voice, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. "I was just thinking about… about…" His lips trembled as he tried to think of an answer. "—about the next camping trip that Hakase's taking us on this Saturday. He-he!"

Haibara sighed and shook her head, the hint of an amused smile gracing her ever passive face.

The very mention of the camping trip excited Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko greatly, and they immediately began chattering about what they wanted to do when they went camping. Haibara occasionally offered a comment or remark, whether to correct an assumption or to explain a fact that the three other children didn't know. Ayumi laughed and teased with the boys as they walked along the sidewalk, but after a while, she began to notice that Conan had gone quiet again, this time, with his hands resting behind his head. His expression was serene as he gazed across the blue sky above, a faint smile turning the corner of his lips upwards.

Ayumi liked Conan's smile. She was smart enough to know and understand that Conan was more mature than all of them—besides Haibara—and it showed in his face. It was obvious in his sharp, focused eyes, his literate speech patterns, his calm and ever resourceful abilities, and his leadership qualities that kept them all out of too much trouble. He wasn't like the other boys she knew, who were always so eager to go out and play. Conan was content with reading and learning advanced school work.

A pale pink flush flooded across Ayumi's cheeks as she turned away, not wanting Conan to catch her staring. However, she immediately fell under the gaze of Haibara and turned red. When they finally came to the crossroads where Genta and Mitsuhiko departed for their homes, Ayumi was left alone with Haibara and Conan as they walked her towards her home.

"So, Edogawa-kun," Haibara finally said. "I need you to come to Hakase's house later."

Conan huffed. "What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Another test," Haibara said, sounding amused. "Why else would I ask you to come?"

Conan perked up but immediately caught sight of Ayumi between himself and Haibara. Ayumi's eyes widened in surprise at the expression on Conan's face. His eyes were glowing and his face was flushed with excitement as he turned away from Ayumi and Haibara, gazing up at the sky with renewed joy. Ayumi couldn't recall ever seeing him so happy before. What test could Haibara give him that could put him in such a state?

Ayumi gazed back and forth between the two children on either side of herself. Conan's face was alit with happiness, his eyes gleaming brightly and a slow grin widening on his face. Then there was Haibara, her expression smug as she proudly held up her head while she walked. What was it that they knew that she didn't?

"Conan-kun!"

Conan stopped in his tracks and whirled around as a tall, beautiful teenage girl with long dark hair, also wearing a blazer uniform from the Teitan high school, ran towards him with an eager expression on her face. It was Ran Mouri.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan called back, waving his hand.

Ran stopped in front of them. "Hello, Ayumi-chan, Ai-chan," she greeted them cheerfully. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Ayumi grinned at her. "We learned something new today in class!" she replied eagerly. "Right, Conan-kun?"

Conan hesitated before turning up to Ran. His glowing face had relaxed to an innocent, childlike expression as he nodded his head helpfully, offering a cute smile that made Ayumi's heart flutter in her chest.

"That's great!" Ran said approvingly before turning to Conan. "I have to stop at the store to buy ingredients for dinner tonight. Wanna help me, Conan-kun?"

Conan turned pink under her gaze as he nodded. "Of course, Ran-neechan," he said, faintly breathless. He turned towards Haibara. "I'll stop by later."

With that, Conan left with Ran. Ayumi watched their retreating figures chat as walked in the opposite direction of herself and Haibara. Conan said something that caused Ran to laugh, and even from this distance, Ayumi could see that he was blushing.

"Well, I suppose that I should walk you home then," Haibara said, shrugging her shoulders. "You shouldn't walk by yourself."

"What about you, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked with a hint of worry, glancing back to where Conan and Ran stood, waiting to cross the street. He was smiling at the older girl, and even when she turned away, his expression never changed. Something dropped in Ayumi's stomach.

"Does—does Conan-kun like Ran-oneesan?" Ayumi asked hesitantly.

Haibara studied her before saying, "What do you think?"

Ayumi thought to herself, and she couldn't understand the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Though she loved Ran as though she truly were an older sister, whenever she was around, Conan always seemed to be a bit fixated on her, unless there was mystery to solve. When it came to Ran, Ayumi knew that he cared deeply for her. That was impossible not to notice.

Ayumi hung her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ai-chan," she said as they reached her street. She ran off to her apartment complex, leaving Haibara by herself on the sidewalk.

Haibara shook her head. '_Hey, Kudo-kun, at this rate, you'll end up hurting another girl who loves you_,' she thought to herself. 'For someone intelligent, you can be so dense.'

And with that thought, she started on her way home to get the prototype pill for the shrunken detective. The shrunken scientist may not care much about Shinichi Kudo's love life, but she did care about Ayumi's feelings.

She didn't deserve any heartache.

* * *

**This story is the first of several one-shot stories, and some of them might be connected to others, but out of order. They will all be mixed up, and some are going to be completely AU, but I'll go ahead and give notes on which story is related to another. Otherwise, you'll know that they are just one-shots alone.**

_**Reviews and criticism is welcomed**_**.**

—**MELPOMENE-THE-TRAGIC-PARODY****, signing out.**


	2. Lunchtime Squabbles

**DISCLAIMER: Case Closed/Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I, like everyone else on this fan fiction site, make no claims of owning it.**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Ayumi Yoshida, Conan Edogawa**

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS: Ai Haibara, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Hiroshi Agasa**

**PLOT SUMMARY: Sometimes, what's on your plate doesn't always go in your mouth. In some ways it's funny, but in others, it's dangerous.**

**RATING: K**

**GENRE: Humor/Friendship**

* * *

**Conan Edogawa & Ayumi Yoshida**

_**Lunchtime Squabbles**_

* * *

The Detective Boys licked at their cones of ice cream as they walked into the park with Professor Agasa. Ayumi hummed happily as she skipped next to Mitsuhiko and Genta while Haibara and Conan hovered near the back of the group, both looking extremely bored. As soon as they had reached the playground, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko had already finished their ice creams and were ready to start playing.

Professor Agasa pushed the three little children on the roundabout while the teenagers-turned-children remained on the bench, patiently finishing their own ice creams (or in Conan's case, trying not to swallow the entire treat whole) while watching the other children having their fun.

"Have you had any improvements?" Conan asked quietly as he finished munching on what was left of the ice cream cone.

"No change," Haibara said. "It's only been two weeks since your last transformation. You would think that, after all this time, you would have strengthened your patience."

Conan's expression was deadpanned. "_Oi_, _Oi_."

Haibara smirked and took out her magazine while Conan sighed. Ten minutes later, Professor Agasa joined the two of them on the bench while the other children went to play on the swings. He found Haibara flipping through her magazine and Conan texting on his phone with Heiji Hattori, who was apparently at the dentist's in Osaka, which is why he couldn't talk. It was a wasted effort to get them to play with the others.

Genta and Mitsuhiko took turns pushing Ayumi on the swing, played tag when they grew tired of pushing each other, tried to guess people's profession by their clothing, and pointed out shapes in the clouds above. It was fun while it lasted, but eventually Ayumi began to feel sad that Haibara and Conan were left out of the fun. She watched the two of them with their blank, passive faces, and finally came to a decision.

"Conan-kun, do you want to play hide and seek?" Ayumi asked as she ran up to them. She turned to Haibara. "And you, Ai-chan? Please?"

Conan sighed as he glanced up from his cellphone. As he about to say no, he caught the look on Ayumi's face: sweet, innocent, and pleading like a cute puppy. His heart melted.

There was no point in fight that, was there?

He sent Heiji a final text and tucked his cellphone into his pocket. "Alright," he said, hopping off the bench. "You coming, Haibara?"

Haibara smirked over her magazine. "Maybe later," she said, before turning back to whatever she was reading. Conan shook his head and ran off with Ayumi and the others while Professor Agasa sat with Haibara. For another hour, they played hide and seek (Conan finding everyone easily by guessing their most likely locations, which took away most of the fun) and after a while, their stomachs began to rumble with hunger.

Professor Agasa took them back home, and gave them a riddle to solve while he prepared their lunch with Haibara's help. The Detective Boys groaned. Why did it always have to be a lame one? Solve the riddle and they would get their lunch quickly. They were all hungry and once they heard the riddle, they began to spout out their theories on how it could be solved, lame or not.

Well, Conan figured it out in seconds (but it was for a good reason, which is why the other children weren't too bothered) and now they were devouring the lunch the Agasa had prepared for them: Yakitori grilled chicken, fried fish, soup, a bowl of rice for each of them, different delicious sauces, and a few boiled eggs. Genta was practically inhaling his rice and eggs.

Ayumi sighed. "Genta-kun!" she said reproachfully. "Slow down! You'll choke!"

Genta took a moment to breathe. "Rice and eggs couldn't choke me," he said proudly, smiling at his half-eaten bowl of rice.

"It's also not running anywhere," Mitsuhiko said with a laugh. Then he noticed the hungry look on Genta's face and he sweat dropped. "You're _not_ getting my bowl."

Professor Agasa chuckled. "Now, now, children, there's plenty of food," he said. "Just enjoy your lunches. And don't forget to chew."

"_Hai!_" the children said eagerly as he went off to make tea.

Genta went back to his wild eating. Haibara probably ate at the slowest pace, since she was eating and reading at the same time. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi both stared at Conan, who was almost eating as quickly as Genta, except grains of rice and grease were slowly plastering themselves onto his face. Conan didn't even seem to notice.

"Uh, Conan-kun, take it easy," Mitsuhiko said cautiously. "You'll make yourself sick."

Conan hovered over his bowl, glancing up with surprise. "Huh?"

He caught onto their staring and turned bright red, but before he could protest, his stomach let out a loud rumble, as if it were a ravaging monster begging for more food.

"And I thought Genta-kun was hungry," Ayumi said with wide eyes.

"Uh, sorry," Conan said sheepishly, resting his bowl down onto the table. "I didn't have a lot of breakfast this morning. Oji-san rushed Ran-neechan and me out of the house early to go gambling. _He-he_."

"That's not an excuse," Ayumi said disapproving. She left her seat, picked up a napkin from the table, and sat down next to Conan before he could protest.

Conan tensed in surprise as Ayumi cleaned his face with the napkin, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Streaks of red tinged his cheeks at her closeness, and once she was done, she leaned back and smiled sweetly at him.

"There," she said happily. "That's better."

"Uh…" Conan was pinker than usual. "T-Thank you, Ayumi."

"You're welcome," Ayumi said cheerfully. She turned pink as she plucked up her courage, and then she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to help _Hakase_ with the tea."

With that, she hopped off the couch and skipped off to the kitchen where Professor Agasa was busying himself with the tea and healthy snacks that Haibara encouraged him to eat. Conan stared after her, slightly deadpanned and blushing furiously, before smiling to himself. He hadn't even noticed he was eating like a pig. Oh, if Ran were here, he wouldn't hear—

Conan froze as his gaze fell on Genta and Mitsuhiko. Their faces were red as beets, their eyes were narrowed, and a low growl rumbled from their throats. Conan sweat dropped at the sight of them.

_Uh-oh_, he thought to himself, panicked. _Tell me they aren't jealous… again_…

But that wasn't the case.

"Uh, Haibara, a little help," he said weakly, but Haibara only spared him a glance before turning back to her magazine. If anything, Conan's next sweat drop was bigger than the last. Eyeing the two angry boys carefully, he quickly debated how long it would take to run to the door and down the street for safety.

* * *

**And that is chapter two, done and uploaded.**

**Last chapter, I ended on a bit of a morose note, so I thought a funny one would be better, but unfortunately, comedy really isn't my thing.**

**Some of the funniest parts of the show are when Ayumi shows her affection to Conan and then Genta and Mitsuhiko grow jealous because of it, so it just seemed right to add that in here.**

—**MELPOMENE-THE-TRAGIC-PARODY****, signing out.**


	3. Sleeping

**DISCLAIMER: Case Closed/Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I, like everyone else on this fan fiction site, make no claims of owning it.**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Ran Mouri, Hiroshi Agasa, Ayumi Yoshida**

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS: Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Mrs. Yoshida**

**PLOT SUMMARY: The Detective Boys fall asleep at Agasa's house, so the Professor calls their parents to pick them up.**

**RATING: K+**

**GENRE: General**

* * *

**Conan Edogawa & Ayumi Yoshida**

_**Sleeping**_

* * *

Professor Hiroshi Agasa quietly closed the door as Genta and Mitsuhiko left his home, both of them asleep in the arms of their parents. He glanced towards the couch where the three remaining Detective Boys were huddled together, fast asleep.

The old professor chuckled lightly to himself. Conan lay in between the two girls, snoring lightly with his glasses crookedly perched on his nose. His body angled itself towards Haibara, who was sleeping on her side to face Conan, with her arm perched under her head as if it were a pillow. Then there was little Ayumi. While the teenagers-turned-children were sleeping vertically parallel to each other, with their feet hanging off the edge of the couch, little Ayumi was sleeping horizontally, using Conan's waist as a pillow.

Those children had had a long, busy day. Fishing had not been an easy matter for any of them. They'd managed to fall asleep before they could eat dinner, and yes, that included Genta. Agasa didn't have the heart to wake them when they were so blissfully lost in their own endless dreams, so he called their parents to come pick them up instead. Mitsuhiko's mother had arrived first, then Genta's father. Ayumi's mother was already on her way, and Ran said she'd come for Conan since her father was out playing Mahjong with a few of his friends.

Professor Agasa fixed himself a cup of tea as he waited for Mrs. Yoshida and Ran to arrive. He gazed down at Conan and Haibara, seeing them both as children with the phantoms of their former selves shrouding their sleeping forms into a ghostly shadow. Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudo were curled up together, both unaware of the world around them, yet the professor could not help but worry about what went on in their heads. From all they had seen in their lives, he could not tell if their dreams were sweet, or terrible nightmares. Their faces held no traces of fear, neither did it display any passive contentment or happiness.

The doorbell finally rang.

Professor Agasa sipped at his tea as he went to open the door, where Ran and Mrs. Yoshida were waiting patiently. The night air was chilly, and the two women gratefully entered the warmth of the professor's home.

"I hope the both of you are well," he said cheerfully as he led them towards the children. "They're over here. I didn't have the heart to wake them."

Ran's sparkling blue eyes wandered past the professor to the couch, where the children were sleeping. She clasped her fingers across her lips, wanting to laugh when she saw Conan obliviously sandwiched between the two little girls, his mouth gaping open in a cute little 'O', with light snores escaping him with every calm breath. It was an adorable sight to behold.

Mrs. Yoshida sighed fondly and scooped up her daughter into her arms. Little Ayumi groaned lightly and opened her groggy eyes to stare up at her mother. "Huh? Okaa-san?"

"It's alright, Ayumi," her mother said. "We're going home now."

Ayumi sat up in her mother's arms, rubbing her eyes with clumsy hands before resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She could hear the voices of her mother, the Professor, and Ran Mouri, which caused her to open her eyes a little wider to gaze around the room, wondering where she was.

She blinked her eyes rapidly against the brightness of the florescent lights above and her eyes meet a sight that caused her heart to thud unevenly in her chest. Conan and Haibara were curled up against each other, so closely that Haibara's curly auburn waves were interwoven with Conan's dark cowlick locks. Haibara's expression was peaceful, while Conan's was tinged with discomfort and unease. The sight made Ayumi frown with a hint of confusion. Why were they sleeping?

The color of the walls, the couch, the voices around her. She was in the professor's house. She began to remember why she was there: she had been with the other Detective Boys and the Professor on a camping trip, and they had only just got back. Must have fallen asleep…

"Well, now, we'd better be off," Ayumi's mother said gently. "Thank you, Agasa-hakase, for taking care of Ayumi. I hope she wasn't any trouble."

The Professor chuckled. "Not at all, Yoshida-san," he replied courteously.

Ayumi blinked as Ran Mouri's face came into view. Ran's long dark hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned down and scooped the sleeping boy up into her arms, cradling him close to her chest with gentle affection, rocking him lightly as she straightened up, turning back to the Professor and Mrs. Yoshida.

Conan squirmed around in Ran's arms until his head was resting on her shoulder, his glasses twisted to the point where Ayumi thought it would fall off of his face. Ran sighed and shook her head, her blue eyes twinkling as she removed Conan's glasses and tucked it into his pocket without causing him any discomfort. Ayumi found herself smiling; Conan was cuter without his glasses, especially when asleep.

"Ran?"

As Mrs. Yoshida turned towards the doorway, Ayumi turned in her arms and placed her head on her shoulder once more. Her eyes glanced up at the sound of Conan's voice, thinking that he had woken up, but once her eyes fell on his face, she realized that he was still sleeping.

"Ran." His voice was softer as he curled up closer to Ran, nuzzling his head against her neck, his soft, small lips curving upwards into a contented smile. His uneasy expression melted away completely, and for the first time that night, he seemed… peaceful. Ayumi thought it was odd that he would call for Ran without an honorific. The way he spoke was different to how he usually sounded. Ran didn't seem to think anything was wrong about it.

"It seems Edogawa-kun is most comfortable in your arms, Mouri-san." Ran glanced down as Haibara hopped off the couch, bleary eyed, and yawned. She smirked up at the sleeping form in Ran's arms, as if thinking of an amusing secret. "I suppose I'll prepare for bed. Goodnight, everyone." And with that, she walked towards the stairs that would lead to the bathroom.

Ran stared after Haibara's retreating figure before looking down at the little boy in her arms, carefree and oblivious. She smiled fondly.

"Well, we should get going," she finally said. "I have to prepare dinner for Otou-san. And the driver's waiting outside."

After exchanging farewells, Mrs. Yoshida and Ran left with the weary children. Ayumi stared dreamily at Conan as they stepped out into the chilly night to their separate taxis. The last image Ayumi had of Conan and Ran was that of Conan finally stirring in Ran's arms. Ran, unaware that he was awake now, continued to chat pleasantly with Mrs. Yoshida.

Conan turned pink once he realized where he was, but then he smiled and closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ran's shoulder, enjoying being close to her. Her nearness was a clock of warmth against the nippiness of night. Ran unconsciously held him closer as she said goodbye to Mrs. Yoshida, who nodded and started to walk towards her taxi.

Ran opened the door as Conan leaned his head up to stare at her. Ran caught his eyes and beamed down at him soundlessly, brushing his locks out of his eyes, where his glasses remained absent. The both of them finally entered their taxi, unaware that Ayumi was still staring curiously at them. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but her dreams were only that of watching Conan playing football by himself in a park, with a pretty little girl with sparkling blue eyes watched him with a fond smile on her lips.

* * *

**And that was chapter three. It wasn't exactly an Ayumi-Conan centric story, but I'll leave it as it is.**

**Thought: I didn't really say it outright, but do you think Ran knows the truth about Conan in this chapter?**

**This was just completely different from my original idea, but I might use that one for a later chapter, because it had nothing to do with sleeping. I just re-watched **_**BBC Sherlock**_**'s "The Reichenbach Fall", so my mood was down. I was watching "The Empty Hearse" to liven my mood.**

—**MELPOMENE-THE-TRAGIC-PARODY, signing out.**


End file.
